


Purple

by redlionboys



Series: Brand New [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, high school au ish, idk read the other stories first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionboys/pseuds/redlionboys
Summary: “It’d been too long since Lance had felt as empty as he did that day, staring at the abandoned hospital bed. The rumpled sheets reminded him too much of Saturday mornings with him. The cold light felt like the lamp on his desk. The tile floor was too much like a worn bathroom. Life now was like a nightmare, and Lance didn’t think he was waking up anytime soon.”When Lance McClain lost Keith, he lost everything. Who he was before was no longer a reality, and who he became was something far more fictitious. Loss was a feeling Lance was familiar with, but this was something beyond. When someone dies, you get a headstone and a place to set flowers, or a distinct urn on a shelf with what was left. But when you lose someone who is still alive, it only leaves behind two hearts; one broken and one still beating.This is the book that Lance wrote in my former piece, Before and After. Read EMIWA and that before reading this if you want things to make a little more sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *The names are normal in this version not the whole Leo/Kaine thing.  
> *Anything bolded is Lance's annotations and/or thoughts while writing  
> *The 'After' part of the book is EMIWA  
> *this is hecka gay

_ Table of Contents _

 

Before

 

1:Seeing Red

2:Blue in the Face

3:Green with Envy

4:Good for Gold

5:Back in Black

6:Orange you Glad?

7:Pretty in Pink

8:Purple Haze

 

After

 

1:There’s Nothing Here Familiar Anymore

2:But Nobody Said That This Was Going to Be Easy

3:Don’t Surface, Don’t Surface

4:And I Feel So Damned Worthless

5:I Know You Won’t Regret It

 

Author’s Note

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll post my idea of the cover on my tumblr when i can (goodbye-seeyouthen)


End file.
